One Great Adventure
by tigerlilystar
Summary: A sequel to 'Slytherin versus Gryffindor'... When Harry and Ron are poisoned, Hermione and Ginny must do their best to save them... But in order to do that, the two will need help... Unexpected help... But will they accept it? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The cure and the catch

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's…_

A/N: This is a sequel to 'Slytherin versus Gryffindor'… It takes place 5 months after the Big Game (check out 'Slytherin versus Gryffndor' if you're lost)

**Here is the first chapter… Enjoy!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hermione Granger and her friend, Ginny Weasley, slowly walked towards the Headmaster's office.

'Do you think he has found a cure?' a very red-eyed Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head in negation. 'I don't know, Ginny. But I sure hope so…' She sighed as she thought of that fateful morning…

_Flashback:_

_Ron, Hermione and Harry were at the Gryffindor table, enjoying a quiet breakfast. Laughing at something Ron said, Hermione reached out for her pumpkin juice, only to find that Harry had snatched it away from her._

'_Harry!' she said playfully 'Give me back my juice!'_

'_Sorry, 'Mione' the latter answered 'Finders keepers'_

_Hermione scowled at him, but then turned to Ron, asking sweetly 'Ron, be a sweetie and give me your pumpkin juice, will you?' _

'_Nah' Ron answered, winking at Harry 'Sorry, Mione, but it's mine!'_

_With a toast to Harry, they both drank their juices, emptying the glasses. Then, Harry's eyes lit when he saw Ginny enter the Hall, and he got up and waved to her._

'_Oy, Ginny! Come and join us!' he shouted._

_Then, his vision blurred, and he felt unsteady. He saw Ginny's worried expression, then, looking at Hermione, all went black, and he fell on the floor, unconscious._

'_Harry!' Ginny yelled as she ran to him, taking his head in her hands. 'Harry, please, speak to me…' she pleaded, tears filling her eyes._

_Just then, she heard another scream 'Ron!'_

_Ron had also fallen unconscious, his head on the table. Hermione stood beside him, shaking his shoulders in an unsuccessful attempt of waking him._

'_They've been poisoned' she whispered._

_Her horror filled eyes looked in desperation at the teachers' table, only to find Dumbledore's anxiety-filled ones. Without a word, he nodded, and sent for Mme Pomfrey._

_End Flashback_

It had been a two weeks since the incident, and Hermione's fears had proven true. Harry and Ron _had _been poisoned. The poison, however, was intended for her and Ron, Harry's best friends.

She and Ginny had stood by their side as much as possible, and the teachers had told them that they could catch up later with their homework.

However, none of them cared.

The only thing they cared was the health of their respective boyfriends.

After the incident, Dumbledore and Hermione had explored every book in the library, but had found no cure.

Now, both of the girls had been asked to come to the Headmaster's office immediately. Finally, the gargoyle came in view, and Ginny whispered '_Chocolate Frogs', _as it was the password.

They knocked on the door, and entered. Dumbledore was at his study, looking more tired than ever, but still, a bit refreshened.

Hermioen and Ginny discovered, with surprise, that he was not alone. Two boys were seated in front of his desk. Two very familiar boys.

'Granger? Weasley?' the blonde one turned around and asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'We could ask you the same question, Malfoy' Ginny replied.

Since the game of Truth or Dare, they hadn't been so much of enemies. They kind of ignored each other as much as possible.

'That's none of your business, Weasley' Blaise, Draco's best friend, said.

'Please' Dumbledore's soft voice interrupted them. 'I have news' he said to Hermione and Ginny, who seated themselves on the two other chairs present in front of Dumbledore's desk.

'As you know, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been poisoned by one of Voldemort's followers.' When Blaise and Draco nodded in aknowledgement, he went on 'For the past few weeks, I have researched for a cure, and finally found one.'

Hermione and Ginny stiffened. They had the feeling this was not going to be so easy as it seemed.

'I have found a cure' Dumbledore repeated 'but it is very difficult to obtain. The poison in your friends' he gestured to the girls 'bodies is called _deminutio vita_. I deduce, by your gasp, Miss Granger, that you have heard about it.'

'Yes, Professor. It's a very rare poison, and it does not kill the victim immediately. For a month, it takes away little bits of vital energy, never restoring them, until there is no more. Then, the victim dies.'

'Yes, that is correct' Dumbledore said. 'If my suppositions are exact, Lord Voldemort wanted to discourage Mr. Potter by forcing him to watch his two best friends die slowly, without being able to do anything.'

'With all due respect, Headmaster' Draco interrupted 'What do we have to do with this?' he said, gesturing to him and Zabini.

'Ah, yes, I was getting to that. You see, the cure to this poison is a little golden-silver plant that you can only find at the deepest of the Forbidden Forest. However, there is one catch. Only an enemy of the victim can get it. So, in order to get to it, you need a loyal friend and an enemy.'

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what the Headmaster was asking of him. 'No, I won't do it! I don't care, but I won't risk my life for Potter's sake!'

'Mr. Malfoy, please' Dumbledore pleaded, but Malfoy was already up and heading towards the door, closely followed by a shocked Blaise.

'Well, I'm afraid that didn't work very well' Dumbledore sighed.

'Is this really the only way, Professor?' Ginny asked him.

'I'm afraid so, Miss Weasley.'

'Then Malfoy better change his mind', Hermione said with a determined look.

After a bit of talk with the Headmaster, she and Ginny went down to the Great Hall, to eat something before heading to the Hospital Wing.

Draco observed her and Ginny whispering. He thought about Potter, and that night at the game. Of the truce they had called. Of his helpful hand. Finally, not vbeing able to take it anymore, he sat up and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was playing with her food when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked to see who it was, but her eyes hardened when they met gray ones.

'What do you want?' she asked Malfoy.

'I'll do it. And Blaise will come too' he said his cold eyes not betraying any emotion.

Hermione's gaze immediately softened, and Draco saw, for the first time, how tired and hopeless she was.

'Y-you will?' she stammered. Then, before he had a chance of answering, she hugged him, whispering to his ear 'Thanks'

Then, without another word, she took Ginny –who had been observing the scene incredulously –by the hand and headed out of the Great Hall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As she watched Harry's pale face, Ginny felt tears stream down her cheeks. For the first time ever, she felt grateful to Malfoy. But she didn't care. Not as long as she could save Harry.

Squeezing his hand, she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I promise I'll come back with a cure, or die trying to get one' she whispered..

'Come on, Ginny' Hermioen said 'we have to leave tonight, and we have a bit of packing to do.'

Ginny nodded and then followed Hermione out of the Hospital Wing, still thinking of Malfoy and Zabini.

Never would she have thought she would depend on them. The Slytherins. Their official enemies.

_No, not enemies, _she thought. _Allies._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later, five shapes were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The four companions and Dumbledore.

'Now, remember. Be careful on the way, and never despair. Think of your loved ones whenever it happens.'

Hermione and Ginny nodded, then, with one last look at Hogwarts, the four of them entered what will be their greatest adventure yet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Well, hope you liked it… As far as I'm looking now, I think this story will have about 15 chapters… Tell me what you think… I hope the plot is good…_

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's…_

A/N: Okay, so since you've all been good and have reviewed, I posted this chapter sooner! Enjoy!

After leaving Dumbledore behind, the four Hogwarts students advanced in the forest, keeping a lookout for wild beasts.

'So, why the change of heart, Malfoy?' Ginny asked him.

'That's for me to know and you to _not _find out' he answered coldly. 'How are Potter and Weasley, anyway?'

'As always. Pale. But I think they're fighting the illness.' Hermione answered.

They arrived at an intersection. Two ways separated the road. Right and left.

'Which way?' Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a moment, then pointed to the right 'This way.'

'So' Blaise asked after a few minutes of silenced walk 'why is this called the Forbidden Forest anyways?'

Ginny looked at Hermione 'Oh, I'm sure Hermione knows the answer to your question, Zabini…'

Smirking proudly, Hermione said 'It's called the Forbidden Forest 'cause it's forbidden, duh! How dense _can _you be, Zabini?'

'I once heard there was a second year Hufflepuff who came in here and she was never seen again' Ginny said.

'R-really?' Blaise asked, looking around of him nervously.

Giggling softly, the girls soon returned to their silenced selves, thinking once again of their boyfriends and how they wished to see them again soon.

They walked for hours in the forest that was –with each minute passing –becoming darker and darker. As they passed in front of a really old looking tree, a distant howl was heard. Hermione started.

'T-there aren't any werewolves here, are there?' Zabini asked, his voice a bit shaking.

'Don't worry' Ginny replied mockingly 'We'll protect your precious person in case of any danger.'

But then, she fell silent. She was thinking about Harry. And how she hadn't been able to protect _him_. Hermione approached her cautiously. 'Ginny, I think we should stop here for the evening' she said, pointing to the large tree.

'No!' Ginny said fiercely. 'We have to go on. At least for a few hours.'

Hermione shook her head. 'Ginny, please! You won't save Harry by exhausting yourself. Please, let's just rest for a few hours, and then we'll go on.'

Finally, Ginny nodded and they all sat by the foot of the tree, finding places to sleep under or on its large roots.

'Here, you go sleep first Gin, and I'll stand guard' Hermione offered. 'No, really, I'm not tired. I can stay awake.'

Hermione, however, wouldn't hear anything about it, and she almost forced Ginny to go to sleep.

Despite her denial, the latter was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly.

'Granger' Draco said softly.

She looked aat him inquiringly.

'Go and sleep. Me and Blaise are gonna stand guard.'

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then nodded and said 'Okay. And, Malfoy? Thanks.'

So, Hermione followed Ginny's example and went to sleep also leaving Draco and Blaise to stand guard.

'Those two are some really messed up chicks' Blaise said, pointing to the sleepy forms.

'Yeah' Draco agreed, but in spite of his Slytherin character, he couldn't help but admire the loyalty they had for their boyfriends.

'So' Zabini went on after a while 'why _did _you change your mind?'

'Honestly, I don't know. But, somehow, I feel like I owe Potter one. Don't ask me why, I just feel like this.'

Blaise nodded.

'I kinda can't help but be jealous of him sometimes' Draco said.

'Why?' his friend asked him frowning.

'Well, he has his great friends and an even greater girlfriend, his mother gave her life to save him… I sometimes wonder if my mom would have done the same?'

After a short silence, he went on 'I guess not… But, in the same time, I pity him. He's lost his parents and his relatives because of a fanatic… And yet he didn't become one himself…'

Blaise remained silent for a moment, then told his friend 'Yeah, I understand how you feel. Even I can't help but be a bit messed up… He called a truce five months ago, when nothing asked him to do that, especially after we'd been such jerks to him and his friends. And, well, I don't know where I am anymore… Part of me just wants to be friends with him, help him defeat the Dark Lord, but the other part, that was trained to worship the earth on which he-who-must-not-be-named walks on just wants to act like a Slytherin…'

Draco looked at him in understanding. That's how he felt also. But before he had a chance of answering, the bushes in front of them rustled, and a voice said 'Do not move or breathe.'

Their screams of terror woke up the girls.

_Dun dun dun… Sorry about the cliffie... NOT1 And also sorry that this chapter is a bit short….the next one should be longer though… and it should be posted this week-end… or maybe before…_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 Polar

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's…_

**A/N: Okay, so this is the third chapter… I think you may have a surprise coming… Enjoy!**

'What the-?' Ginny began, but was cut out by the same noise.

The bushes moved for a few minutes as the four teenagers watched them in horror. They all knew that many wild beasts were known to live in the Forest, and had no wish whatsoever to encounter them.

However, when a mighty shape got out of the bushes, Hermione frowned. The shape was strangely familiar, and she recognized it as a centaur. The hair that covered its chest was reddish-brown, and its dark eyes were eyeing the teenagers –especially Draco and Blaise – suspiciously. Soon enough, though, the horse-like creature advanced a bit in the moonlight, and Hermione smiled, crying 'Polar!'

The centaur looked at her, surprised, but then weakly smiled too. 'Well, well, small Gryffindor, you _have _indeed returned, as you promised.'

Hermione got up and walked to him, bowing her head in respect. 'Yes, mighty centaur, I have returned. And I am in desperate need of help.'

The centaur's eyebrows frowned, and he looked at her worriedly 'What is the matter, little one? Do these Slytherins' he pointed to the two boys 'have anything to do with your sadness? I can teach them a lesson, if you wish.'

Hermione smiled, but shook her head. 'No, on the contrary, they are here to help.' Seeing the centaur's surprised look, she added 'I will explain in time. But first, what are you doing? And how come you found us?'

Before Polar could answer, Draco (**A/N big mouthed prat he is, can't shut his mouth for two seconds! Sorry, I'll let you go on with the reading) **asked 'Granger, who the heck is that?'

He had never seen Hermione's eyes so furious before, they were practically burning as she walked to him and said coldly 'You, Malfoy, are in no right to know who he is, or what he is doing here. So, you will please shut the hell up and NOT speak. Is that clear?'

As Draco nodded fearfully, she turned to Blaise 'And that works for you too, Zabini. For now, it's enough that you know that his name is Polar, and that he is my friend. If you show any disrespect whatsoever towards him, I swear I will hex you into oblivion, no matter how useful you may be on this mission!'

By the time she was finished, the Slytherins' eyes showed confusion and… regret? Hermione then turned to Ginny, and spoke with a very calm voice, completely in opposition with the angry cold one she had used with the Slytherins.

'Ginny, do you mind staying with these two until I speak with Polar? I-we have things to catch up with. You okay with that?'

'Sure' Ginny smiled. 'You go and speak with your friend, and I'll make sure these two don't get lost…Um… Hermione?'

'Yeah?'

'Will you introduce us later?'

Hermione eyed the Slytherins, who were still bewildered, and then Ginny's hopeful look, and smiled 'Maybe.' Then, she turned her back to them and walked to Polar, who had been waiting in silence by the bushes.

'Polar' she said, smirking 'Now that that's taken care of, we can talk.' She seated herself on one big root of the tree, facing Polar. 'So, how is life in the forest?'

'As always, little one. Pretty much the same. The other centaurs still haven't decided if whether or not they will let me back in the clan, but they show a lot more respect than they have before. And, at least, they leave me alone. I think I enjoy this more…'

Hermione nodded silently, and Polar went on.

'This evening, I picked up a scent coming from the castle. Four teenagers, two of whom had the unmistakable smell of Slytherins. So, I followed the scent, tracking you here, to make sure the two weren't on the side of He-who-must-not-be-named. And that they weren't up to something. But, tell me, Tiger' he said, using the nickname he had picked for her when they had first met 'what brings you here? The castle has been unusually quiet these past weeks. And the stars predict trouble soon.'

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she whispered 'I need you help, Polar. Badly. The Boy Who Lived and my boyfriend, Ron Weasley, have been poisoned by one of Voldemort's followers. For two weeks, the poison –called _deminutio vita _–has been draining their live forces, and now, if we don't find a cure soon, they will probably die.'

'No' said Polar, backing a bit. He was dumbstruck. Sure, he had picked signs, here and there, mostly by reading the future, but never had he imagined that it would be that bad. Making up his mind, he said, while wiping Hermione's tears away with his thumb 'I will help you, Tiger, as much as I can. Even if it means guiding Slytherins in the Forest.'

Hermione's eyes showed the gratefulness she didn't knew how to express. So, she just shook Polar's hand and said 'Thank you.'

Polar nodded, his eyes darkening. 'If the Boy Who Lived isn't saved, we are all doomed. My brothers will understand. I hope.'

Hermione nodded once again, then said 'Polar, I- would you like to meet my friend? Ginny Weasley?'

Polar's eyes twinkled. 'So it _is _true. Harry Potter _has _found his other half.'

Hermione smiled –her first true smile in weeks –when she answered 'Yes, and better, yet, she's a Gryffindor.'

'Then it will be my pleasure to meet her.'

Back by the place they had picked for sleeping, Draco and Blaise were watching Hermione speak with the centaur. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore and he asked Ginny 'Weasley? Can I ask you a question?'

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise and suspicion. Since when did Draco Malfoy demand permission before asking a question?

She nodded her head for him to go on.

'Why did Granger blew up at me like that?'

'Have you ever thought that you may have hurt her feelings? For the millionth time?' Ginny asked him coldly. 'You know, Malfoy, Hermione doesn't make that much of a deal when you pick on her, 'cause she's used to it. But when you pick on her friends, especially friends that she respect, then you'd better watch yourself.'

'B-but I-I didn't _want _to hurt her feelings' Draco said desperately.

'Well, it looks to me like you did. My best advice is to leave her alone for a few hours, until she decides to talk to you. That is, if you don't want her to hex you.'

Malfoy muttered something under his breath, then just stared at the moon for long minutes, while at his side, Blaise was slowly falling asleep.

Finally, after a few hours, Hermione came back, with Polar by her side.

'Everyone, I would like you to meet Polar. He's an old friend of mine.'

Everyone shook hands with the centaur, eyeing him respectfully. They knew that to have the friendship of a centaur was one of the rarest things in the world.

'So, how did you two met?' Zabini asked. (**A/N: idiot! Should have kept your mouth shut!)**

'Zabini' Hermione answered 'I thought I told you _not _to ask any questions.'

That certainly shut him up. After talking a bit with Ginny –he didn't give much more than a second glance to the Slytherins, though he _was _keeping an eye on them –Polar said 'Why don't you youngsters go to sleep? I can stand guard here.'

After a bit of hesitation, Ginny, Draco and Blaise went to take a short nap before the morning. Hermione stayed a bit more, but finally, she went to sleep too.

'You will be here in the morning, right Polar?' she asked.

'I promise. And you know a centaur never backs on his word.'

Hermione nodded, then slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a better time, leaving Polar to stay guard, thinking nostalgically of old times.

Well, what did you think? I thought it was fairly well written… Polar will be f a great help to the four teenagers, but first, he has to trust the Slytherins….

_Did I do well? _

_Tigerlilystar_


	4. Chapter 4 Apologies and memories

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's…_

A/N: OKAY, THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL MY READERS (I PUT IT IN CAPSLOCK TO MAKE SURE YOU READ IT!) … If you want to read a GREAT, AWESOME, SUPER-DUPER, FUNNY story on the Marauders and Lily, please go and check out 'The Marauders and their notes' by HeartOfChaos… It's in my favorites… It's REALLY good…

**Anyways, now on with the story…**

The next morning, Draco was surprisingly the first to wake up. He found Polar alert, while Hermione was asleep near him. It looked to Draco like the two friends had stood up pretty late last night, talking.

He was dying to know how they had known each other, but he knew Weasley was right, that he should let Hermione be for now.

So, he decided to wait.

Polar felt moves behind him, and he turned his piercing black eyes to Draco 'Already up, Slytherin?' he asked him.

Draco's muscles stiffened 'My name is Malfoy', he said.

Polar didn't answer anything. He turned his back to the boy and nudged Hermione with his hoof. 'Little one, it's time for you to wake up' he said softly.

Hermione slowly got up and yawned, smiling when she saw the centaur by her side 'You kept your promise' she said.

'Don't I always?'

Hermione nodded, still smiling, then turned to the others –Ginny and Blaise –who were still sleeping, ignoring Malfoy royally.

'Hey, Gin, wake up' she said to her friend.

The Gryffindor sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, blinking in the morning light.

'Morning!' she exclaimed. 'Hey, Zabini, get your arse up and let's get moving' she said to Blaise, kicking him –not hard –in the leg.

After loads of grumbling, he finally got up and, after a quick breakfast –some fruits and a bit of juice –they were all ready to go on, deeper into the Forest.

Ginny was leading the way, followed by Blaise and a hurt Draco –he was still a bit pissed off because of being ignored -, with Hermione and Polar closing the way.

'Your friend is quite fierce' the latter told Hermione, referring to Ginny.

'Yeah' Hermione smiled fondly 'And she is particularly protective of her friends and… Harry' she finished in a whisper.

Polar looked at his friend, eyeing her closely. She had changed. A lot. The possible lost of the boys she had grown up with made her even more mature than she already was. He remembered the night he had met her, and understood why.

He was going to tell her that, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, Draco –who had been talking to Blaise –stepped back and came on the other side of Hermione, determined to apologize.

'Um, Granger, could I talk to you for a second?' When Hermione didn't answer, he went on, ignoring Polar's low growl. 'Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I know I'm a jerk sometimes, but honestly, I'm trying my best to change. Besides, I _am _saving Potter's life, aren't I?'

Hermione thought for a second, then nodded. Knowing he wouldn't get more from her –for now- Draco turned to Polar. 'And, Polar? I apologize again to you also.'

The centaur, however, didn't answer. As they had left the old tree's security, he had felt they were being followed. He couldn't pick on a distinct scent, though, so he waited.

As Draco had fallen back to talk to Hermione, Polar had heard a faint growl. He wasn't sure about it, but the scent he picked later on proved it.

They _were _being followed.

The scent, however, confused him. Which was a bad thing, for he didn't get confused. Ever.

_No, this cannot be,_ he told himself, _I must be getting old. He has disappeared long ago…_

Still doubting himself, he decided not to tell Hermione. At least for the moment.

When Draco left, hurrying to join Blaise, he asked her 'He's different from his pairs, isn't he? He and his friend?'

'I honestly don't know, Polar' Hermione answered, her look a bit confused. 'Five months ago, we had this really good game of Truth or Dare. It's a Muggle game' she explained, seeing Polar's frown. 'One person has to ask the other 'truth or dare?'. If the person chooses truth, he has to answer a personal question. If he chooses dare, he has to do an assigned dare. In our case, we played four on four. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Polar looked a bit amused –as amused as a centaur can look! –as he asked 'And?'

'Well' Hermione remembered with a smirk 'We won. The Slytherins really didn't know what they were getting into. Me, Harry, Ron and Ginny, we were the best. In the end, they got humiliated. In the front of the whole school.'

Laughing softly, Hermione directed her gaze to Ginny, who had turned to the two Slytherins and, after a quick talk, the two had no choice but to lead the way, as Ginny walked towards Hermione.

'Hey! I told Malfoy and Zabini to lead the way for a few minutes. I'm getting tired of their constant chattering. Really, they're worse than girls. Can't stop talking for a second' she added that last part a bit louder.

'We heard that!' was the Slytherin's answer.

'And with Zabini being a total wimp, this isn't getting any better' Ginny went on.

Hermione laughed out loud at that, shaking her head and ignoring the stares she was getting from the two boys.

'So, what are you talking about?' Ginny asked her and the centaur.

'I was just telling Polar how we beat the Slytherins at Truth or Dare.'

Ginny smiled 'I'll never forget the look on Malfoy's face when he did his last dare. I almost fell out of my chair laughing.'

Hermione nodded, then turned to Polar 'Do you know what Malfoy answered when we asked him who was the person he feared most?'

Polar shook his head, asking 'Who?'

'Lucious Malfoy' Ginny answered.

'His own father?' Polar looked surprised, but after a few moments of thinking, he slowly nodded 'You know, in a way, Lucious _is _worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

'How is that even possible?' Ginny asked.

Before Polar had a chance of answering, however, they heard Blaise's high-pitched girlish scream –all of England must have heard it, actually –and Ginny muttered 'Not again! Argh, what did he see this time? A spider?'

Just for precaution, however, both she and Hermione took out their wands, while Polar adjusted his bow, then slowly walked to the two boys, who seemed frozen on the spot.

When Hermione reached them, she gasped 'No'

'Well, centaur, we meet again' a low, ragged cold voice said. 'That is to say, old friendships never die.'

'You are no friend of mine' Polar answered, his own voice cold and stiff. All his muscles tightened on his bow, and he was ready to shoot.

'What are you doing back here, Nerasco?' Hermione asked while she placed herself in front of Polar, an icy edge to her voice, her eyes two blazing flames.

_Okay… the next chapter should be interesting…and I promise you'll find out how did Hermione and Polar met, how strong is their bond of friendship, and just who the heck is Nerasco…_

_That is, if I get reviews…smirking evilly_

_But first, let me tell you why I didn't tell you in this chapter how the centaur and Hermione met: it's because he has to trust the Slytherins in order to unveil his secret…and Slytherins are just not the type to be trusted…at least not until now…_

_Ta ta for now…and I think I'm gonna let you worry about our heroes…_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_Sorry about the spoilers of 'Slytherin versus Gryffindor' to those who haven't read it!_


	5. Chapter 5 Bond of friendship

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot (and polar!)…_

A/N: Okay, so I bet you were just dying to know how is it that Hermione and Polar met…. Well, you're gonna find out in this chapter…

A twelve year-old Hermione entered the Forbidden Forest, tears streaming down her cheeks…

She ran and ran until her feet wouldn't support her anymore, then stopped by a dead tree where she sat down, hugging tightly her knees.

She was silently crying when she heard a screech. It was so horrible she sat up immediately, wand in her hand, ready to fight.

It was then that she heard it. Another scream. But this one seemed more human, and it was closer to her. She listened carefully and waited. A long wail followed. This time, she didn't hesitate.

She ran in the direction where it came from.

She found herself in a clearing, where the moon's rays penetrated, illuminating a shape on the ground.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had read about these creatures.

Centaurs.

They lived in the forest and protected it, but never spoke to humans. Those who had were banned from the clan.

Hermione was pondering whether or not to go and see if the centaur needed any help –if she went and spoke to him, he could risk being banned –when she saw something. A shadow. On her left.

She slowly walked into the clearing, each step bringing her closer to the creature. Finally, she reached it and kneeled, admiring it's muscular torso.

It was then that she saw the grass was wet. Of a red liquid.

_He's hurt, _she thought immediately.

She scanned his body for any visible injury, but found none. She decided to turn it on the other side, see if maybe he was hurt there. The puddle on the grass was enlarging pretty quickly, and Hermione feared for the centaur's life.

She finally managed to turn him around, and gasped.

Two large holes were cut into the lower part of his torso, blood spilling from them like water from a fountain.

She quickly muttered a charm that would stop the blood. She was going to mend his wounds when a cold ragged voice asked her 'What do you think you're doing, Mudblood?'

Hermione turned around, her wand at the ready, and gasped yet again. In front of her stood a Minstar.

Minstars were another race of centaurs, only they were more cruel and killed only for the pleasure of doing so. A legend told that, when the centaurs were born, there was one, Flybol, who had a killer instinct never known before to man and beast. He was said to kill human newborns and animals of any size. Even unicorns. The centaurs disgraced him and banned him from the clan. Flybol swore revenge.

However, no one saw him again. But each month, a unicorn was killed in the Forest. By Flybol's own clan. A cruel clan that had allied with Voldemort. The Minstars, they called themselves, and anyone who ever went into the Forbidden Forest knew the dangers if they ever encountered them.

'I'm curing the centaur's wounds' she explained, her voice far from shaking. She felt rather calm, actually.

'I forbid you to do that, Mudblood. Do you know who I am?'

Hermione raised her eyebrows and was abut to retort when another voice, weaker, whispered 'Go! Save yourself while you can!'

She turned around to see the centaur's open eyes, resignation filling them. It was then that she took her decision. She was _not _going to let him alone, even if she had to die with him.

She got up and faced the Minstar again. 'Honestly, I don't know just who you are, but to play with lives like this, I would bet you're a Minstar.'

The creature smiled cruelly. 'Yes, indeed I am. And I will now kill you, for you have trespassed my domain.'

'Since when does the Forest belongs to someone?' Hermione asked him defiantly.

'How _dare _you talk to me, you filthy Mudblood! To me, Nerasco, ruler of this forest.'

Hermione smirked and her eyes began slowly –but surely –to burn with an inner flame. 'You may rule the forest, Nerasco, but you don't rule me!'

In the flick of an eye, Nerasco shot an arrow straight to her heart. It stopped, however, before reaching Hermione. She had used a protective shield.

'_Expelliarmus!_' yelled Hermione with all her might.

Nerasco was thrown backwards and, loosing his balance, he fell to the ground groaning.

Hermione turned to the centaur, whose eyes were wide with fear 'Are you mad? Get out of here until you can! I don't have much time, I'll probably be dead in the next ten minutes. Just go!'

She looked at him respectfully, but said 'With all due respect, mighty centaur, that will be _my _decision to make.'

Then, she turned her back to him once again and waited for Nerasco, who had, in the meantime, gotten up, and was slowly advancing towards them.

Before she knew it, Nerasco began galloping fast, and he hit her with impact, sending her on her back.

Hermione groaned, but stayed on the ground. She wanted to see what was to happen. Nerasco didn't come back for her. He seemed to consider her unworthy of his attention.

That was his first mistake: ignoring her.

Instead, he went to the centaur and began hissing in his ear distastefully 'You see, Polar, you're nothing. Not even your own kind want you anymore. You're pitiful and disgusting, and you _deserve_ to die.'

That was his second mistake: insult the centaur.

Then, he got up and took his bow with the poisoned arrows, ready to shoot one last one through Polar.

He didn't have time for a third mistake.

Before his hand released the arrow, he felt a sharp pain in his back, and lost his balance. Blood began spilling out from the place where the arrow had shot him.

Hermione had shot the arrow. Not with a bow, but with magic. She had bewitched it to go as fast as possible for Nerasco's back.

Slowly, she got up and went to check on him. She couldn't feel any pulse, or any breath for the matter. With one last disgusted look, she turned her attention to Polar, who was badly injured.

She levitated him, careful not to hurt him, until they were at the edge of the Forest. There, she called Hagrid who, without asking any questions, began to heal the centaur, while Hermione was ordered to go to sleep by Dumbledore –who had come in the meantime.

The next day, as she got up, her first thought was for Polar, and she hurried to get dressed so that she could go and see him.

To her utter disbelief, Polar was actually on his feet (hoofs, more like), and was taking some hesitant steps, Hagrid watching him carefully.

'Thanks, Hagrid' Hermione told him.

'No problem, Mione' the giant answered, before retreating into the cabin, leaving the young Gryffindor and the centaur to talk.

'Thank you for saving my life, little one' Polar said.

Blushing, Hermione said 'Polar, if I may call you that' the centaur nodded 'how are you feeling?'

Smiling slightly, he said that he felt better than ever, and that's how their friendship began.

One night, Hermione went to the edge of the forest and met him, tears in her eyes. When the centaur worriedly asked her what was wrong, she told him 'I am afraid of losing my friends, mighty centaur. The threat of Lord Voldemort increases, and I know that someday, he will be again powerful. My worst fear is of losing them in a war that hasn't yet begun.'

'Don't cry, little Tiger' he said soothingly.

'I can't stop but to worry for them, Polar. What if we don't survive the battle?'

'Do not think of the future, and don't try to foresee it. Just think of the good times together, and your fears will soothe.'

Hermione nodded, not really understanding his words at the moment, but badly wanting to remember them.

She and Polar spoke for the whole night, and he told her about his clan, and how he had gotten banned because of his injury. Hermione felt sorry for the mighty centaur, and cried all the tears in her body when he told her that he had to go back to the forest.

'But, you will be alone, Polar' she said.

'I know, little Tiger, but you'll come back one day. The stars say so.'

With a determined look in her eyes, Hermione nodded 'Yes, I will. I promise, Polar, I _will _come back one day.'

And so it had happened that, after a last good-bye in the morning, Polar returned to the Forest, and Hermione to Hogwarts. Neither Harry nor Ron knew about the centaur, or his bond to Hermione. No one knew about it but herself, Hagrid and the Headmaster.

One day, it was a few weeks after her last encounter with Polar, Dumbledore called Hermione to his office.

'Miss Granger' he began 'Have a seat, please. I know about your friendship with the centaur Polar, and no, do not fear, I will not keep you from seeing him again. I just wished to tell you something of great importance.'

When he was sure he had all of Hermione's attention, Dumbledore went on 'Friendships between humans and centaurs are very rare, as you must very well know. And gaining a centaur's trust is even more impossible. However, I know that Polar has trusted you, anfd thus a great bond has been created between the two you. If, one day, you shall need help, he will be there, and it will be the same for you, Miss Granger. I just wanted to make sure you understood this quite clearly.'

Hermione looked into the Headmaster's twinkling eyes, and smiled 'I do, Headmaster.'

Smiling too, Dumbledore dismissed her 'Very well, then. You may go'.

Years later, when Harry and Ron had been poisoned, Hermione hoped to see Polar again. And now, her wish had been granted. But with hopes and cheery moments of the past also came tears and dreadful memories.

As she stood facing Nerasco into the Forest, Hermione remembered the bond of friendship and Dumbledore's words. And she knew that nothing could ever stop her from protecting herfriends, for she was, indeed, a tiger.

A tiger of immense power.

_Well, this was chapter 5… What do you think? Now that you know about Hermione and Polar, you still don't know how the fight will end…_

_**smirking evilly**_

_But I do…_

_And if you want to know, you'd better review (at least 9 reviews for this chapter)._

_Tigerlilystar_


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot (and polar!)…_

**A/N: So, this is chapter 6, and sorry for the delay… Enjoy!**

Draco had never seen Hermione Granger _that_ angry before. Heck, he hadn't _ever _seen her mad, as a matter of fact. Except for that time in third year when she had punched him in the nose, but he –euh- preferred to forget that incident.

He didn't even _knew _that Hermione had an angry side before that. To him, she was just a plain boring mudblood.

It was when she had punched him square in the face that he had realized there was another side to her.

One she didn't show so often…

Draco watched her as she placed herself in front of Polar, and asked the other centaur 'What are you doing back here, Nerasco?'

_Nerasco, _Draco asked himself, _Now why is that name so familiar?_

He turned to Blaise, who was on his right and frowned. Blaise nodded to tell him he understood, but he didn't remember either.

Malfoy turned his attention back to the centaur, and that is when he observed the creature for the first time. Its body color wasn't brown like Polar's, it was of a sickening black-grayish color, and the hair on his chest was quite gray too. Its eyes, that had maybe once been black were now orange, almost red.

That's when Draco remembered. This wasn't a centaur. It was a Minstar. Without thinking further, he advanced slightly to the creature and asked 'You're a Minstar, aren't you?'

The orange eyes turned to him, slightly annoyed. Draco squirmed uncomfortably as the Minstar studied him, but didn't move.

'And who might you be, wizard?' it asked of its ragged voice.

'Malfoy, step back and don't get into this' Hermione ordered him. 'Please.'

'A Malfoy?' Nerasco asked, and he was quite surprised. 'What are _you _doing with these scum?'

Draco didn't answer. He had just realized why the name was so familiar. He stepped forward once more 'You' he whispered.

Nerasco smirked cruelly 'Ah, I guess you have remembered who you're talking to… Good…'

Draco looked the Minstar in the eye with a complete disgust, but didn't budge when it advanced to him and hissed loud enough for everyone to hear 'You'd better know where your loyalties lie, Malfoy, or else the Dark Lord will make sure you do!'

Malfoy smirked 'Don't you worry about me' he said l 'I know perfectly well where my – loyalties lye…' After a few minutes of silence, he asked 'What's your business with the centaur and the mudblood?'

Hermione gasped quietly, then turned to Polar 'Why?' Her eyes asked him.

'I don't know, little one, but it looks like your _ally _just changed sides' he answered, his eyes not once quitting his target from view.

'That is not exactly your business' Nerasco said in answer to Draco's previous question, 'But if you need to know, I have a score to settle with those two' he said, gesturing to Hermione and Polar.

'Weren't you supposed to be dead?' Draco asked him.

'Yes, I was…But the Dark Lord needed me for another mission, and so granted me a second chance.'

_So that's how he escaped, _Hermione thought, _No wonder Dumbledore never found his corpse._

'Run, now!' Polar whispered urgently in her ear.

Sighing, Hermione turned to face him 'No offense, mighty centaur, but I have said this once and I'll say it again: I think this is _my _decision to make.'

The centaur eyed her, frowning, and he almost seemed ready to blow up. Finally, smiling slightly, Polar nodded and said 'Very well, then, Little tiger, prepare to fight. Because this time, we'll fight together.'

Grinning, Hermione turned to Ginny 'Gin, this isn't your fight. You don't need to stay here.'

'You kidding?' Ginny asked her friend, offended. 'And give up a chance of kicking Malfoy's butt? No way!'

Hermione nodded, knowing that nothing could now stop her friend. She turned to Zabini, only to find him watching, shocked, Draco. 'Zabini?' she asked him softly.

He turned to her, is black eyes never so cold. 'I'm not going with him' he said decidedly.

Hermione could only nod one last time before Nerasco putrid voice came to her ears 'Well, mudblood, you ready? You're gonna pay for my last defeat.'

Hermione didn't answer. All her energy was now focused on the spells she knew, and without waiting, she yelled '_Impedimenta!' _

Malfoy was flung backwards, but Nerasco stayed put. Suddenly, he began galloping. Hermione was remembered of that night…

**Flashback**

_Before she knew it, Nerasco began galloping fast, and he hit her with impact, sending her on her back. _

_Hermione groaned, but stayed on the ground. She wanted to see what was to happen. Nerasco didn't come back for her. He seemed to consider her unworthy of his attention. _

_That was his first mistake: ignoring her._

End flashback 

_Oh, no you don't, _she thought fiercely. '_Expelliarmus!' _she yelled with all her might.

Focused on his target, Nerasco didn't see the blow coming, and he was knocked out with so much force the tree he collided with could almost be heard groan.

Hermione, however, didn't have time to enjoy her victory, as she was knocked out by no other than Malfoy himself.

She could hear Ginny and Blaise shout curses to both Nerasco and Malfoy, but then Blaise was knocked out too, followed by Ginny closely afterwards.

Groaning, Hermione slowly got up to face her supposed _ally. _

'Why are you doing this, Malfoy?' she asked him, her eyes blazing. (**A/N: if looks could kill, Malfoy would be ten times dead by now…)**

Smirking, he answered 'Some things aren't what they seem, Mudblood.'

Hermione only had time to see something shine, before a sharp knife was pointed at her throat, held by none other than Malfoy.

Okay, this is chapter 6…sorry it was a bit short, but the next chapter should be longer… 

_Review anyways, even if you didn't like it! At least 6 reviews for this chapter…_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_Like the cliffhanger? **malfoy smirk**_


	7. Chapter 7 Author

**Author's note !**

**Okay, so I'm sorry about this, but my computer has some problems, so the next chapter to this fic will probably be a little late… Hopefully, I'll have it updated by Friday…**

**Also, I caught a bad cold, and I'm not feeling too good, which is another reason why I can't exactly write… Especially since I'm kind of throwing up every four hours or so…**

**Please bear with me until Friday, and keep checking this story…**

**Sorry again! And loads of thanks to those who have reviewed this story, special thanks to _astroguitarist _and _HeartOfChaos…_**

**Tigerlilystar**


	8. Chapter 8 An unexpected turn

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot (and polar!)…_

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was bit late, but like I said in my author's note, I wasn't feeling too good…Thanks to those who have inquired on my health, and I'm pleased to give you now chapter 7 to 'One great adventure'…

ENJOY!

One more thing before you begin reading: after the last chapter, many of you were already thinking about ways to kill Draco Malfoy…and I told you to wait until this next chapter before you acted… Well, this chapter is a bit important, and if any of you have question on it at all, just tell them to me in my review, and I'll answer to them in the next chapter.

That's all I had to say, so now I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you read it. Don't forget to REVIEW!

_Previous chapter:_

'_Why are you doing this, Malfoy?' she asked him, her eyes blazing. (**A/N: if looks could kill, Malfoy would be ten times dead by now…)**_

_Smirking, he answered 'Some things aren't what they seem, Mudblood.'_

_Hermione only had time to see something shine, before a sharp knife was pointed at her throat, held by none other than Malfoy._

Hermione gasped. The cold blade was coming dangerously close... She thought about Ron and about how she wouldn't be able to save him…And Harry…

She looked in Polar's direction. He was fighting Nerasco, but it seemed the latter had the upper hand. Ginny and Blaise were on the ground, a bit knocked out.

Suddenly, Polar fell. Nerasco bent over, ready to shoot one last arrow through his body. Ginny and Balise slowly got up, watching Malfoy in despise. But they couldn't do anything. Not while he had his knife pointed at Hermione's throat.

It was then that it happened: he moved so swiftly, the move was barely acknowledged, and he shot the knife straight at Nerasco.

Just as the arrow was almost released, something struck the Minstar. He looked in surprise at the tip of the knife that had pierced his skin and gotten out on the other side of his chest.

The arrow was released, but it didn't shot through Polar. Because of the little coordination, it drove in a tree not far from them.

Nerasco turned around, and looked in surprise at the teenagers on the other side. Hermione, Blaise and Ginny were all bewildered, too shocked to do anything, but Malfoy smirked. Not in his usual way. Only a smirk of triumph and…relief?

'YOU TRAITOR!' Nerasco hissed, taking out another arrow, and making to shoot it.

However, he didn't have the time. An arrow was shot through him before he managed to even adjust his bow. He fell to the ground, his body slowly dissolving into whatever it had been.

Soon, nothing was left of him.

Polar stood behind him, his bow at his side. Slowly, he advanced to the teenagers.

'Are you okay, little Tiger?' he asked Hermione.

Not able to utter a single word, she just shook her head wordlessly. Then, Polar turned to Ginny and Blaise. 'You have fought well, both of you. It turns out even the most fierce enemies can ally for a common cause.'

They nodded, and then turned to Malfoy. Polar did the same, but said nothing. He eyed the Slytherin carefully, frowning slightly at his bent head.

'Whatever it is you're hiding' he said 'I think it is time you share it with us, if you want our trust once again, Slytherin.'

Malfoy didn't say anything, keeping his head bent still. Then, he slowly raised it, and Polar saw the memories that haunted him, memories of a not-so-cheery past.

'Memories are better shared, little Dragon' he said 'for if not they will destroy you from the inside.'

Then, without another word to Draco, Polar turned to Hermione 'It is almost night. The fight has exhausted all of us. It would better if we waited here for the night.'

Hermione nodded, then turned to Ginny 'Are you okay with that, Ginny?' she asked her.

The redhead nodded, smiling warily 'I'm not insensible, 'Mione. I'm drained too, and I think we all need a good night's sleep.'

Blaise nodded too, and they prepared a little fire, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny staying on one side of it, their backs to a fallen old tree, Polar somewhat opposite them, and Malfoy in retreat in a corner, presumably thinking –or having an intern battle with himself.

_I can't tell them, _one part of him was saying.

You must! The other said.

_It will destroy everything. My past will not be shared with anyone._

You need to tell it to someone, or else you'll go insane.

_The memories are far to dreadful I do not want to relive them._

You don't need to. You only need to tell them.

_Not even Blaise know about this._

That's because you never wanted to tell him. Now's your chance. Fight back for once, Malfoy, and don't be afraid to fear. It's a normal emotion to any human.

Malfoy sighed. Slowly, he got up and approached the fire.

'I have something to tell you' he told them. 'Something that has to do with my past and Nerasco.'

Hermione's eyes softened, and she patted the ground beside her. Malfoy stood there, and closed his eyes, sighing yet again. When he opened them, he was met with the expectant gaze of his best friend.

He was ready.

'It all began when I was six…' he began.

_Well, this is chapter 7..Sorry it's so short, but still, it's better than nothing._

_So, Malfoy isn't as bad as he seems? And what does his past hide? I wonder if the others will trust him again after he tells them…I think he had a pretty good reason to kill Nerasco, but you'll only find out why in the next chapter._

_Oh, by the way, the next chapter will be posted Monday, if I get at least 10 reviews for this one._

_Thank you!_

_Tigerlilystar _


	9. Chapter 9 Stolen youth

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's… (this is getting old!)_

_Previous chapter:_

_Hermione's eyes softened, and she patted the ground beside her. Malfoy stood there, and closed his eyes, sighing yet again. When he opened them, he was met with the expectant gaze of his best friend._

_He was ready._

'_It all began when I was six…' he began._

A/N: Hey, it's me! Now, if you have any questions on this chapter, tell them to me in your review! On another note, I just fell down the stairs on Friday, and almost wrecked my knee –not to mention my head –so be thankful I wrote this chapter and to show me your appreciation, REVIEW!

Um… Now what did I want to say? Um, okay, never mind! I'll let you read this chapter!

'I had always lived happy at the Malfoy Manor' Draco went on 'my parents, both Deatheaters, had always way more important things to do than to stay with me. And honestly, I didn't mind. The house elves took care of me, and unlike my parents, I cared for them too. In the end, it was that that has brought me all these troubles.'

Draco paused for a few moments to catch his breath then, after a look shared with Blaise, he continued 'Being Deatheaters, my parents always received some followers of Voldemort in their house, humans or other creatures. When I was six, there was this centaur –or so I thought at the beginning –that came to visit, with some news. He and my father went in the library to discuss. A house elf came five minutes later and informed me that I was to bring a tray of food for the centaur.'

FLASHBACK

A six year old Draco entered the library, carrying in his small arms a tray on which were deposited some refreshments for the centaur.

As he approached the mighty creature, Draco thought there was something wrong with it. He eyed it curiously, while putting the tray on the table, and finally deduced it wasn't a pure breed centaur, because of the color of his skin –that was unlike the one of most centaurs –and his eyes.

'What are you staring at, human?' the centaur asked.

'N-nothing, sir' Draco said fearfully.

'Leave him, Nerasco, he's only a child' Lucious cackled evilly.

Nerasco nodded curtly, and Draco shivered, not knowing yet that that name would remain forever engraved in his memory, along with the cruelties that had then begun.

Little Draco stood there, in the middle of the room, not exactly knowing what to do, and the two adults took no notice of him.

About five minutes later, a little house elf entered –one of Draco's favorites, actually –and wanted to remove the tray.

Unfortunately, because of its petite silhouette, the tray somehow staggered in his arms, and its remaining contents spilled on the floor, and on the centaur's hoofs.

'You inconsiderate and worthless creature' Nerasco bellowed 'Look what you did!'

Without waiting for an answer, he beated the elf with his hoofs, making sure to make it scream in agony.

Malfoy watched horrifies as his friend was being stepped on by the centaur, and his father did nothing, merely enjoying the show.

Finally not able to shut up anymore, he yelled 'No!'

The centaur stopped, and turned to Draco in surprise, then in evil appreciation.

'You dare give orders, human?' he asked Draco.

'N-no, mighty centaur, only please do not hurt my friend!' Draco begged, bowing before the creature.

The words he had just said he would regret for the rest of his youth.

The centaur's eyes flashed dangerously, and it turned to Lucious 'Your son befriends house elves? And he dares call me a centaur?' he hissed angrily.

To Draco, he said 'I am no centaur, human. I am a Minstar, follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

In a flash, Draco realized his mistake. And he knew that the punishment for what he had just said would be enormous.

'I think punishment is in order, Nerasco' said Lucious 'and since it is you who has been offended, you may choose it.'

Nerasco smirked evilly, and said 'No, Lucious, no. I already know what punishment to inflect upon your son. And it will be one he won't soon forget.'

Draco gulped, knowing that it was not good.

Nerasco took him by the arm, and dragged him across the room and out.

Draco was crying and screaming 'No! Father! Please, don't let him hurt me! Father, please! FATHER!'

But Lucious did nothing but stay at the desk, smiling coldly, no emotion on his face.

The house elves watched in despair as their protégé was dragged to its room, crying and debating, but not being able to escape the Minstar's grip.

Once in Draco's room, Nerasco freed him.

'Now, you will pay for your insolence' he announced.

He took a whip that he had hidden all along, ad ordered to Draco to remove his shirt.

As he did so, Nerasco began beating him over and over again, until all his back was red and there was blood coming from his wounds. Draco screamed each time the whip collided with his skin, but no success. His beater was a cruel tyrant.

Nerasco stopped whipping Draco just before the latter passed out. Before leaving the room, he said 'This will not be your last, believe me. Each month, at the full moon, I will come, and you will do better to wait for me here, if you do not wish a more sever punishment.'

Draco passed out, from the pain and exhaustion. He woke up hours later to find his back all bandaged, but no house elf near him.

END FLASHBACK

When he was done, Hermione and Ginny had their hands covering their mouths, their eyes widened in horror. Blaise could only look at Draco, tears in his eyes, crying for what his friend had supported all those years.

'And your father did nothing to stop it?' Polar asked Draco. His eyes were clouded, but one could not guess why.

'No' Draco shook his head. 'Nor my mother. They went on with their lives, completely oblivious to the fact that each full moon, their son was beated until passing out. It all ended when I came to Hogwarts, though, for they didn't want Dumbledore to alert the authorities.

But I never forgot Nerasco, not what I endured for five years. I still have the scars on my back as a reminder of the pain they caused.'

'T-that's why you killed Nerasco?' Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

'Yes' Draco said, and his eyes hardened. 'I'm sorry for calling you a you-know-what, Granger, but it was the only way to make Nerasco believe that I was on his side. When I remembered from where he was so familiar, my rage and anger resurfaced, and I only did what I had wanted to do all those years. Kill him.'

Polar nodded in understandment, and he slowly approached Draco. 'I am sorry for your pain, little Dragon, but I do wish to thank you for helping me kill the Minstar. I would be honored if you, and Blaise, would consider me among your friends.'

Draco raised his head, his eyes full of tears, and nodded to the centaur 'Of course we will.'

Hermione hugged Draco, whispering an 'I'm sorry', and surprisingly, he hugged her back, glad to finally have some friends.

They all stood in silence for a few moments, until Ginny couldn't take it anymore 'That _bastard_!' she yelled angrily, getting up.

The three teenagers watched in astonishment as she began kicking a tree, yelling obscenities.

Afraid she might hurt herself, Hermione tried to stop her, but Ginny wouldn't listen. Finally, Draco got up and went behind Ginny. 'You know, Weasley, I'm glad you didn't know about this sooner, or yet you may have really killed my father.'

Ginny stopped kicking the tree, and turned to Draco 'Yeah I really may have, I don't care if you're my enemy –or was –Malfoy, but no one deserves to have their youth taken away like that.'

Draco nodded, then did a surprising thing: he hugged Ginny and, after a few moments of surprise, the latter hugged him back.

Then, Draco turned to Blaise, who seemed to be in deep thought, his head bent.

'Blaise?' he asked him softly.

The Slytherin raised his head and Draco was touched to see the tears in his eyes. In one swift move, Blaise got up and hugged his friend, asking 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

Draco shrugged 'I wasn't ready.'

Blaise nodded slowly then he turned to the girls, and asked Hermione 'So, Granger, would you like to tell us how you met Polar?'

Smiling, Hermione looked at Polar, who nodded, then she began telling them her story.

When she was done, she was met with the astonished faces of her pairs.

'Y-you fought Nerasco?' Blaise asked.

'All alone?' Ginny went on.

Hermione nodded. 'Yes. Why, is that so hard to believe?'

'Well' Draco began 'I have to admit that is one side I'd never thought I would see on Hermione Granger.'

Laughing, the four teenagers spent a few more hours taking about bits and stuff, then fell asleep peacefully.

As Polar stood guard, he finally let his tears fall. With each tear that touched the ground, a small ball of light was formed.

Polar took one look at the sleepy four teenagers, then got up and, after one last glance, strode away.

His own path was awaiting.

_OUF! Now that was a hard chapter to write, so I hope you appreciated it. _

_I want at least 10 good reviews for it before I post the next chapter._

_In my estimation, there are at least 2-3 more chapters to write, so hopefully, I'll finish this fic before school starts._

_This week, the updates may be a little swaying, because I have an important project to finish, but hopefully, I'll update the next chapter by Wednesday._

_Read and review!_

_Tigerlilystar _


	10. Chapter 10 SacrifIce and a lost friend

When Draco woke up the next morning, he found Hermione looking at the sunrise, clutching something inside her robes.

He got up yawning, saw Blaise and Ginny still asleep (**a/n in different places, of course!) **and walked to Hermione.

'Morning, Granger' he said softly, as to not startle her.

It had no effect however, as Hermione didn't seem to have acknowledged his presence. He watched, frowning, and gasped softly when he saw a lone tear fall on her cheek.

'Granger?' he tried again, his hand on her shoulder.

She still didn't answer, and now he was getting worried. He looked around him for Polar, but didn't see him anywhere.

'Granger? Come on, snap out of it! HERMIONE!' he finally yelled.

His outburst seemed to produce an effect as Hermione started, shook her head and looked at Draco 'W-what? Malfoy, what are you doing?'

'Yeah, Draco, what _are _you doing?' Blaise asked groggily.

'Nothing, just go back to sleep' Draco snapped at his friend, who obeyed and did as he was told. To Hermione, Draco said 'You were in a trance or something, and I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't even notice.'

When Hermione didn't answer, and just turned her head away, Draco put his hand on her shoulder and, sitting beside her on the grass, whispered 'What's wrong?'

The Gryffindor sighed and turned to him 'Let's wake up the others and I'll tell you.'

Draco nodded, and he went to wake up Ginny and Blaise –who yelled and screamed and growled, but finally got up –and then they sat around the no longer existing fire.

'So, what happened?' Draco asked –while handing her some food (mostly fruits) -Hermione when the latter joined them, still holding something hidden under her robes.

The brown-haired girl sighed yet again and said 'Polar is gone.'

'What?' the three teenagers yelled.

Hermione looked them each in the eye, and said once again 'Polar is gone. He has left.'

'B-but why?' Ginny asked. 'Wasn't he supposed to be our guide? I thought he was going to stay with us until we reached the cure, and walk back to the castle with us.'

The boys nodded, having thought the exact same thing.

Hermione smiled sadly, and they could all see that she was fighting away tears. 'Yes, well, Polar has gone on his own path. And we have to go on, or else his sacrifice will be wasted.'

'Sacrifice? Hermione, what are you talking about?' Ginny asked her friend.

'I-I can't tell you now, sorry, Gin.'

'Does it have something to do with our 'quest'?' Draco asked Hermione.

She only bowed her head, but that was enough of an answer for him. Nodding slightly, he then asked 'So, what are we going to do? How are we gonna get to the cure without Polar helping us? He was the only one of us that knew this forest so good.'

'Don't worry' Hermione said 'He hasn't left us unguided. I'll show you how we're gonna get to the cure after we pack everything.'

And so, the four teenagers packed all of their belongings and then waited. Hermione went at the head of them, and she motioned for Draco to come to her.

He did so frowning.

When he was in front of her, Hermione took something out of her robes. As she held it out, a silvery light enveloped them all. Draco watched the orb in fascination, then asked the Gryffindor 'What's that?'

'This, Malfoy, is our guiding light. Polar hasn't left us alone. This light will guide us to the cure, following a path where most dangers aren't allowed to enter.'

The three teenagers watched Hermione a bit confused as she explained. 'But, Granger,' Blaise asked 'how could the centaur have left that ball when he doesn't have any magic to have conjured it with?'

'A ball like this doesn't need to be conjured, Zabini' explained the Gryffindor 'The tears of a centaur worried for his friends can easily create one. This is a magic old as time, that not many centaurs use now.'

'If it's old as time, then how do you know about it? 'Ginny asked her.

When Hermione raised her eyebrows a bit mockingly, Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Right. The library.'

Giving a slight smile, Hermione turned to Draco and handed him the ball. 'You're the only one that can activate it.'

'Why me?' Draco asked.

'If the ball would have been meant to guide us to Hogwarts, any of us could have activated it. But it is meant for the cure, and so only an enemy of those in pain can activate it.'

Draco nodded, and then 'How _do_ I stimulate it?'

'You order it to lead you to what you're looking for' was Hermione's answer.

'Very well' Draco said as he stood up straighter. To the ball, he said 'Lead me to the cure for Potter and Weasley.'

When his words were pronounced, a ray of light erupted from the ball and began slowly tracing a path in the air for the teenagers to follow.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise walked for hours purchasing the light until finally, it stopped moving. When Draco arrived to where the path led, he gasped.

They were in a sort of clearing and there, in the middle, was the cure: a silver and golden flower looking as if it was made of diamonds. The sun's light that entered the forest went through it and gave it an aura of supernatural. The flower wasn't big. It was about as big as a cat's head. (**A/N: sorry, it was the only height that came in mind, what with my cat purring on the computer…)**

But soon enough, Draco saw that the flower wasn't the only thing in the clearing. There, not even a few meters away, laid Polar. He turned to Hermione to stop her from seeing him, but it was already to late.

She ran to her friend and kneeled close to him, letting her tears free. 'Polar' she whispered. 'Polar, wake up. Please, wake up. It's me, your little tiger.'

But Polar didn't give any sign of life.

'Hermione' Draco whispered from behind. 'He's no more.'

'No!' the brown-haired girl shook her head frantically. 'NO!' To Polar, she whispered sadly 'Why did you do it, Polar? Why? You should have never done it. Now I'm going to get back my friends, but I will have lost you forever.'

Whimpering, she bent her head and kissed the centaur's forehead slightly, before breaking into sobs, and clenching on him as if her life depended on it.

The others could only stay there and watch the two: the broken Gryffindor, and the centaur who befriended humans.

Miles away from where the teenagers stood, at the Hogwarts castle, two Gryffindors were desperately fighting for their lives.

'They won't make it if the others don't get back with the cure fast' Mme Pomfrey told the other man in the room.

'They will be back. But for now, they have to deal with the loss of a friend' Dumbledore whispered, as a lone tear slid on his cheek.

_But all may not be lost, _he told himself.

_Dun dun dun… Now they have found the cure, but at what price? Is Polar really dead? It sure looks like it. Will Hermione be able to live with it? Will they all be able to go on with the 'quest' and bring the cure back to the castle in order to save Harry and Ron before it's too late?_

_If you want to know, review…_

_Oh, and don't kill me yet! You still need to know the rest of the story, right? **laughing uneasily**_

_Tigerlilystar_


	11. Chapter 11The Cure

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's… (this is getting old!)_

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previous chapter :_

_Miles away from where the teenagers stood, at the Hogwarts castle, two Gryffindors were desperately fighting for their lives._

'_They won't make it if the others don't get back with the cure fast' Mme Pomfrey told the other man in the room._

'_They will be back. But for now, they have to deal with the loss of a friend' Dumbledore whispered, as a lone tear slid on his cheek._

_But all may not be lost, he told himself._

Back in the clearing, Hermione was still sobbing desperately onto Polar, her tears falling on the centaur's chest. Draco approached her slowly from behind, and whispered 'Granger… Hermione!'

She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes full of tears. Ginny and Blaise came behind her too, and they looked at her. Finally, Ginny kneeled next to Hermione and held her friend in her arms while she cried all the tears in her body.

Draco and Blaise could only share a sad look and wait for Hermione to calm down.

It took her minutes, but she finally regained her composure, and whipping away tears, stood up, closely followed by Ginny.

'Draco, Blaise, let's get the cure' she said, her voice still shaking.

Draco shook his head in negation and he locked eyes with the Gryffindor. 'We won't get the cure until you tell us what happened to Polar.'

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting her tears back, then stood once more on the ground near Polar and motioned for her friends to sit there too.

When they were all seated, Hermione turned her gaze to Polar and, stroking the centaur's chest with her hands, she began 'The cure can indeed only be found by an enemy of those in danger. When at the cure, the friend and the enemy will be the only ones able to take it. But I once read in a book that something else was required, though I didn't believe it.'

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she said the last part. Taking in deep breaths to calm herself down, she went on 'The other thing required was the soul of a noble beast of the Forest.'

This time, Hermione just couldn't hold the tears in and she started sobbing onto Polar's shoulder. 'When Polar came back, I was afraid he had come with a good reason. But I didn't want to believe it. This morning, when I found the light, I knew that he had chosen to help us. A-and now, he's d-dead.'

Ginny didn't try to calm Hermione down, for she knew the latter needed to say good-bye to her friend. She could only watch in silence, as did Draco and Blaise, the tears of the Gryffindor fall on the centaur's head.

Finally, it seemed that Hermione didn't have any more left, and she stood up shakily.

'Good-bye, Polar. You will always remain in my heart.'

She then turned to the three teenagers that were waiting. 'Who is going to take the cure?'

Ginny and Blaise shared a look, then turned to Draco and Hermione 'ou two will.'

'You sure you don't mind?' Hermione asked Ginny.

The latter shook her head and smiled slightly.

Then, Hermione turned to Draco and asked 'You ready?'

The Slytherin nodded and then both of them approached the cure.

They didn't see the silver light envelop Polar, all their attention focused on the cure.

Bending over, they touched it and were surprised at the softness of its petals. As soon as their fingers touched the flower, a golden and silver light erupted from it, and enveloped the four teenagers, but also the centaur.

Hermione and Draco shared bewildered looks, and tried to let go of the flower, but their fingers were just stuck to it.

They stood up slowly, the flower still in their hands, and made a move to get closer to Ginny and Blaise. But they bumped into something they couldn't see, it was sort of like a magical circle.

Hermione and Draco tried once again to get out of the circle, but it wouldn't let them. Then, as soon as the light appeared, it disappeared, leaving the four teenagers with a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins shared an astonished look, and then the two that were in the circle got out.

As soon as they were out, Hermione took out her wand and performed a spell on the flower to keep it intact in a crystal bull.

It was then that Hermione saw Ginny and Blaise gaze at something behind her, a weird gleam in their eyes….

(**a/n: okay, so I think I'll end this chapter here, what do you think? Muahahahahah…. Lol I'm not THAT evil, and I know that many of you have waited for it so... Keep on reading!)**

She turned around, followed by Malfoy, and---- thought she would faint right then and there.

Miraculously, tough, her legs held her up and she began taking baby steps to the one that she had thought dead.

'Little Tiger' he said.

'Polar!' Hermione cried, and ran with all her might into the centaur's open arms.

The centaur engulfed her into a bear hug, whispering soothing words to her as she began crying once again.

When she calmed down, they were joined by the other teenagers that had been staying at a short distance to let the two talk privately.

'Polar, I'm glad you're okay' Draco said.

'You gave us one hell of a scare' Blaise went on.

'But, Polar?' asked Ginny hesitantly 'How?'

Hermione pulled away from Polar's hug and asked him 'Yeah, how come you're alive? I saw you on the grass, Polar…'

Stroking the girl's hair, the centaur softly said 'Like the ball of light, Tiger, it's a magic more ancient than time. When the golden light enveloped you, it created a bond between you, a sort of a promise that never again you will be enemies. When you cried, Hermione, those tears were so pure that they were given a power by the light.'

Hermione's eyes widened 'The power of healing' she went on.

Polar nodded, then he looked at the teenagers, and his gaze stopped on the crystal ball that Ginny was holding. 'Let us take that back to the castle to heal your friends' he said.

The teenagers nodded, and happily took the walk back home to the castle that held so many memories for them all.

Back at the castle, in the hospital wing, Dumbledore sighed happily. He took a look to Harry and Ron who were laying on the beds, and whispered 'Keep it up, boys, the cure is on its way.'

He then turned to watch the sun set, thinking of friendship and what the future held. It may not be all shiny, but who said the future couldn't be changed?

THE END

_Well, that's it… I hope you enjoyed the story… There will be a sequel to it, but it will only be a oneshot… The sequel's title is 'A Permanent Truce'…_

_Keep an eye out for it!_

_Oh, and please review while you're here!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	12. Chapter 12 Special thanks!

Author note ! 

**I forgot something, sorry !**

**Okay, so I wanted to thank all of my readers, especially Heart of Chaos, Death Lilies and Sweet Sunshyne, who have really been good friends.. Thanks to you all and I hope you enjoyed the story… **

**You really made my month! sheepish grin**

**Oh, and another special thanks to Sunshyne, who kinda forced me (just kidding!) not to kill Polar! I'm going to take advantage of this occasion to recommend one of Sunshyne's stories, 'The Devil's Angel'… it's a GREAT story, and I would really suggest it to you… Especially the fans of Hermione/Draco!**

**Tigerlilystar**


	13. Chapter 13 Sorry!

I am really sorry, i changed some chapters in the story… Sorry1 Anyways, i know some of you can't review to it, so what i'll do, is that i'm going to repost the last chapter of the story so that you can review to it…

Now, a warning: review to chapter 14, I repeat, chapter 14!

Sorry again…

Tigerlilystar


	14. Chapter 14 Last chapter

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters, only the plot…the rest is all J.K.Rowling's… (this is getting old!)_

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previous chapter :_

_Miles away from where the teenagers stood, at the Hogwarts castle, two Gryffindors were desperately fighting for their lives._

'_They won't make it if the others don't get back with the cure fast' Mme Pomfrey told the other man in the room._

'_They will be back. But for now, they have to deal with the loss of a friend' Dumbledore whispered, as a lone tear slid on his cheek._

_But all may not be lost, he told himself._

Back in the clearing, Hermione was still sobbing desperately onto Polar, her tears falling on the centaur's chest. Draco approached her slowly from behind, and whispered 'Granger… Hermione!'

She looked up at him, her soft brown eyes full of tears. Ginny and Blaise came behind her too, and they looked at her. Finally, Ginny kneeled next to Hermione and held her friend in her arms while she cried all the tears in her body.

Draco and Blaise could only share a sad look and wait for Hermione to calm down.

It took her minutes, but she finally regained her composure, and whipping away tears, stood up, closely followed by Ginny.

'Draco, Blaise, let's get the cure' she said, her voice still shaking.

Draco shook his head in negation and he locked eyes with the Gryffindor. 'We won't get the cure until you tell us what happened to Polar.'

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting her tears back, then stood once more on the ground near Polar and motioned for her friends to sit there too.

When they were all seated, Hermione turned her gaze to Polar and, stroking the centaur's chest with her hands, she began 'The cure can indeed only be found by an enemy of those in danger. When at the cure, the friend and the enemy will be the only ones able to take it. But I once read in a book that something else was required, though I didn't believe it.'

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she said the last part. Taking in deep breaths to calm herself down, she went on 'The other thing required was the soul of a noble beast of the Forest.'

This time, Hermione just couldn't hold the tears in and she started sobbing onto Polar's shoulder. 'When Polar came back, I was afraid he had come with a good reason. But I didn't want to believe it. This morning, when I found the light, I knew that he had chosen to help us. A-and now, he's d-dead.'

Ginny didn't try to calm Hermione down, for she knew the latter needed to say good-bye to her friend. She could only watch in silence, as did Draco and Blaise, the tears of the Gryffindor fall on the centaur's head.

Finally, it seemed that Hermione didn't have any more left, and she stood up shakily.

'Good-bye, Polar. You will always remain in my heart.'

She then turned to the three teenagers that were waiting. 'Who is going to take the cure?'

Ginny and Blaise shared a look, then turned to Draco and Hermione 'ou two will.'

'You sure you don't mind?' Hermione asked Ginny.

The latter shook her head and smiled slightly.

Then, Hermione turned to Draco and asked 'You ready?'

The Slytherin nodded and then both of them approached the cure.

They didn't see the silver light envelop Polar, all their attention focused on the cure.

Bending over, they touched it and were surprised at the softness of its petals. As soon as their fingers touched the flower, a golden and silver light erupted from it, and enveloped the four teenagers, but also the centaur.

Hermione and Draco shared bewildered looks, and tried to let go of the flower, but their fingers were just stuck to it.

They stood up slowly, the flower still in their hands, and made a move to get closer to Ginny and Blaise. But they bumped into something they couldn't see, it was sort of like a magical circle.

Hermione and Draco tried once again to get out of the circle, but it wouldn't let them. Then, as soon as the light appeared, it disappeared, leaving the four teenagers with a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins shared an astonished look, and then the two that were in the circle got out.

As soon as they were out, Hermione took out her wand and performed a spell on the flower to keep it intact in a crystal bull.

It was then that Hermione saw Ginny and Blaise gaze at something behind her, a weird gleam in their eyes….

(**a/n: okay, so I think I'll end this chapter here, what do you think? Muahahahahah…. Lol I'm not THAT evil, and I know that many of you have waited for it so... Keep on reading!)**

She turned around, followed by Malfoy, and---- thought she would faint right then and there.

Miraculously, tough, her legs held her up and she began taking baby steps to the one that she had thought dead.

'Little Tiger' he said.

'Polar!' Hermione cried, and ran with all her might into the centaur's open arms.

The centaur engulfed her into a bear hug, whispering soothing words to her as she began crying once again.

When she calmed down, they were joined by the other teenagers that had been staying at a short distance to let the two talk privately.

'Polar, I'm glad you're okay' Draco said.

'You gave us one hell of a scare' Blaise went on.

'But, Polar?' asked Ginny hesitantly 'How?'

Hermione pulled away from Polar's hug and asked him 'Yeah, how come you're alive? I saw you on the grass, Polar…'

Stroking the girl's hair, the centaur softly said 'Like the ball of light, Tiger, it's a magic more ancient than time. When the golden light enveloped you, it created a bond between you, a sort of a promise that never again you will be enemies. When you cried, Hermione, those tears were so pure that they were given a power by the light.'

Hermione's eyes widened 'The power of healing' she went on.

Polar nodded, then he looked at the teenagers, and his gaze stopped on the crystal ball that Ginny was holding. 'Let us take that back to the castle to heal your friends' he said.

The teenagers nodded, and happily took the walk back home to the castle that held so many memories for them all.

Back at the castle, in the hospital wing, Dumbledore sighed happily. He took a look to Harry and Ron who were laying on the beds, and whispered 'Keep it up, boys, the cure is on its way.'

He then turned to watch the sun set, thinking of friendship and what the future held. It may not be all shiny, but who said the future couldn't be changed?

THE END

_Well, that's it… I hope you enjoyed the story… There will be a sequel to it, but it will only be a oneshot… The sequel's title is 'A Permanent Truce'…_

_Keep an eye out for it!_

_Oh, and please review while you're here!_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_Don't forget to take a look at my profile…a list of my upcoming stories is written there!_


End file.
